El paso del tiempo
by summerraink
Summary: El tiempo lo ha dicho, alto y claro.


Mulder y Scully no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Chris Carter, 1013 y Fox. No hay mala intención en su uso ni recibo beneficios económicos por ello.

EL PASO DEL TIEMPO

JAM´S ABOUT MY PRIDE AND TRUTH I CANNOT HIDE  
TOO KEEP YOU SATISFIED.  
TRUE LOVE THAT NOW EXIST IS THE LOVE I CAN´T RESIST  
SO JAM BY MY SIDE.

JAMMING, BOB MARLEY

Es algo que lleva deseando desde hace mucho tiempo. No desde que conoció a Scully, fue después; pero mucho antes de que se acostasen por primera vez. Desde algún momento entre ambos hechos, desde que se le ocurrió que era posible.

Scully no le pregunta si quiere entrar en su habitación, sólo dice "Ven".

El caso es que hace años que la conoce y ha habido tiempo para todo: Muchas cosas terribles que preferiría olvidar, muchas cosas geniales que nunca se cansará de recordar. Ha habido discusiones, conversaciones tranquilas, risas contagiosas, abrazos entre lágrimas; ha habido aburrimiento, cansancio, momentos en que sentía que no podía soportarla ni un minuto más; momentos en que sentía que, como no la encontrase en menos de un minuto, se moriría.

Momentos en que quería más con ella. Distintas cosas, siempre más. No recuerda ninguno en que quisiese menos.

Scully dice "Ven" al de cogerle de las solapas y besarle.

El caso es que Scully le quiere y le desea. Sabe ambas cosas desde hace tiempo. La primera más que la segunda, de distintas maneras, a distintos niveles, lo que sea. La segunda la pensaba a ratos, la dejaba de pensar, se empeñaba en no pensar en ello. A veces le parecía el misterio más importante al que se había enfrentado.

Scully se está riendo mientras lame el lóbulo de su oreja. No le pregunta por qué: Recuerda que le dijo que tiene cosquillas que aparecen de pronto en los lugares más insospechados.

-Así que cosquillas en la oreja. Me aprenderé todos los lugares de memoria y entonces sí que te vas a reír.

-No podrás: son móviles.

-Eso es imposible. Los descubriré todos y los recordaré.

Y Scully tiene un genuino ataque de risa.

-¿Imposible?, eso sí que es algo para recordar. Tú creyendo que algo es imposible.

El caso es que pensó que lo suyo era imposible unas cuantas veces, tirando a demasiadas, tendiendo a por lo general. Por muchos motivos, más allá incluso de no saber si le quería y/o le deseaba. Fuerte influencia de la clara, vehemente, firme (y otros cuantos aburridos adjetivos) opinión de Scully sobre relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo. Esa opinión incluía cosas como "Error, irresponsable, poco profesional, abocado al fracaso" y, la favorita de Mulder, (ella le ha dicho después que se le escapa una sonrisa cuando lo nombra): "Va contra las normas".

Oh, sí. Mulder se muere de culpabilidad mientras le quita la blusa, pensando en las normas del FBI. Claro, es algo que no logra sacarse de la cabeza cada vez que hacen el amor: Lo poco profesional que resulta, ¿cómo no pensar en ello?

El caso es que había otras normas que eran peores y no estaban en papeles escritos por nadie en ninguna parte. Las normas no escritas, no dichas, creadas por ellos. Las que decían dónde se podía besar y dónde no (cree recordar, aunque ahora está todo un poco confuso, que sólo valía la frente), cuándo hay que detener una caricia, deshacer un abrazo, dejar de mirar, callarse la boca, morderse un "Te quiero" y un montón de "Quiero...", darse la vuelta, cerrar la puerta. E irse a algún otro lugar a darse cabezazos contra la pared porque, joder, empezaba a pensar que tenía que acabar ocurriendo y sólo estaban retrasando el momento. Pero, si equivocaba el momento, no podría volver a tocarla, no podría volver a abrazarla ni a nada de nada y entonces no habría suficientes paredes en el mundo contra las que darse cabezazos.

Tocarla. Sólo manos sobre manos, brazos, hombros, espalda, cara, rodilla si acaso. Tela a través. Ni siquiera más intención: cuando deseaba más, evitaba tocarla.

Y a veces lo pensaba: qué ocurriría si algo terrible le impidiese volver a tocarla.

El puto fin del mundo, gracias por preguntar.

Ahora, aún tela a través, muslo hacia arriba, hasta la espalda maravillosamente desnuda. Sus pechos en su pecho, su rodilla rodeándole la pierna, su lengua en la boca. Ahora eso es tocarla.

Bendito sea el paso del tiempo.

El caso es que Mulder pensaba a veces que la tocaba demasiado. Entendámonos: En realidad pensaba que la tocaba demasiado poco, entre otras cosas porque deseaba tocarla mucho más, pero pensaba que Scully no era como él en eso y que le hacía sentir algo incómoda en ocasiones. Tampoco es que le diese demasiada importancia: Lo achacaba a que tenían distintas formas de comportarse en ese sentido y consideraba que Scully lo entendía del mismo modo y no le molestaba. No lo malinterpretaba.

Podía tocarla, no había problema, pero ella le tocaba mucho menos. Era como si no sintiese la necesidad o quizá simplemente la reprimía (quizá algún día tenga el valor de preguntárselo, siente curiosidad).

Él la sentía, necesitaba tocarla. Tacto, tacto, tacto. Aceptaba las normas, el esquema mental de partes del cuerpo prohibidas, aceptaba evitarlo cuando deseaba más, pero necesitaba tocarla.

Aceptaba el tener que echar en falta que ella no lo hiciese más a menudo.

Tocarle.

Ahora Scully retira la cintura de sus calzoncillos, hunde la mano, le rodea despacio y luego con fuerza, y gime en su boca. Y lo de no tocarle parece tan lejano... Tan lejano.

El caso es que Mulder llegó a pensarlo todo durante años. Todas las posibilidades, todas las opciones: Que nunca habría sexo entre ellos, que ocurriría sólo una vez, o unas pocas, y luego lo dejarían, archivado, como un error, o sin resolver incluso. Que les iría bien, que les iría mal, que les alejaría o acercaría. Todos los comienzos, todos los finales. Todos los niveles y tipos y subtipos de sentimientos asociados.

Los dos sintiendo lo mismo, los dos dándose cuenta de que no sentían lo mismo.

Hasta que dejó de pensar en las posibilidades, las había analizado todas, estaba cansado. Cansado de verdad. No de pensar en Scully, ni de quererla, ni de desearla, ni de no intentarlo, ni de esperar el milagro. Sólo estaba cansado de hacerse preguntas.

Y empezó a esperar las respuestas con calma. Un tipo de calma que nunca había sentido antes. La calma de quien sabe exactamente lo que quiere, cuánto lo quiere, lo irremediable que es quererlo. Aceptó con calma que amaría a Scully para siempre, como algo inevitable que ya era parte de él: Se llamaba Fox Mulder y amaba a Dana Scully. Tan inamovible lo uno como lo otro. Fin de la cuestión. Lo que llegase a ocurrir...el tiempo lo diría. Sentía demasiado, eso le guiaría. Se dejaría llevar por ello, improvisaría sobre la marcha.

Sabe que no es cierto, pero le gusta pensar que llegó a esa conclusión sólo un par de días antes de que Scully hiciese aquella llamada telefónica en la que acabó diciendo "Ven".

-Ven.

Scully dice "Ven" cuando se tumba desnuda sobre la cama y tira de su mano. Dice "Ven" cuando está sobre ella, mientras le empuja hacia su interior.

Scully dice "Ven". Es una palabra habitual. Seguro que, antes de aquella noche, se la había oído decir miles de veces, pero nunca volvió a sonar igual en sus labios.

Scully siempre dice "Ven". De puntillas y con la mano en su nuca, antes de besarle. Dice "Ven" y rodea su cintura para sentirle más cerca en un abrazo. Dice "Ven" riéndose de cualquier cosa cuando están sentados en el sofá, y rodea sus hombros acercándole.

Dicen "Ven" cuando están trabajando, para mostrarle algo, y Mulder no puede evitar vibrar ante esa palabra.

Scully dice "Ven" cuando él se tumba de espaldas, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de hacer el amor. Ya con la cabeza sobre su pecho susurra "Estás demasiado lejos", acariciándole el costado. Repite, "Ven", y Mulder la abraza.

El caso es que el tiempo lo ha dicho, alto y claro: Se quieren. Lo ha esperado tanto que no sabe definir cuándo empezó. No le importa. Está ahí. El paso del tiempo repitiendo que se quieren.

Permanecen abrazados en silencio, en calma, escuchándolo.


End file.
